Amestris High
by LeleB123
Summary: Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist has done alot of challenging things, being a DOG of the military. But Ed along with Al are about to get their biggest assignment yet! High school! Will they be able to handle it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Amestris High

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist if only I did!

**Chapter 1:**

Our Homeroom Teacher Is. . .

Edward and Alphonse Elric had just gotten back from a mission for Colonel Mustang. As well as hoping to find clues about the philospher stone so they could get there bodies back to normal.

"Man, sometimes these missions can be such a pain!" Ed complained as the brothers headed toward the central command center.

"Cheer up Ed, it wasn't all bad, we may not have gotten the information we hoped for but at least we help the town and got to see the looks on the bad guys faces when they found out you were the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Al snickered.

"Yeah! That was funny! Those jerks did see-"

"Ah! What the heck?" Ed looked up and saw that he had bumped into Major Hughes. "Oh, sorry Ed didn't see you there with you being so short and all." Ed heard this and got mad "Hey! Who are calling short! I'll take feet and stick them on your head!" Alphonse eventually calmed Ed down, it just took a couple minutes.

"Sorry about that Ed, but in all serious I actually came here to give you a message." Hughes said. "A message? What's it about?"Ed asked curiously. "I can't really go into details, but all I can tell is, time to go school! See ya later!" Hughes walked away leaving the Elric brothers in confusion.

"Brother, what do you think he ment by time to go to school?"

"I don't know Al, but think it's time to get some answers. Come on Al." The brothers headed to Mustang office.

**30 minutes later(In Colonel Mustangs Office)**

"Sir! The Elric brothers are here to see you. And it seems that Edward seems upset about something."

"Thank you Lieutenant Hawkeye, send them in please." Hawkeye opened the door and a impaient Edward stalked in.

"Hey Mustang what's this I heard about school!" Mustang just smirked. "Nice to see you too Edward." A few mintues later Al came in, his armor body making clanking noises as he walked. "Hello, Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al bowed. "Hello, Alphonse." Hawkeye responed. "Hello Al" Mustang said. Mustang turned his attention back to Ed.

"So Ed, what brings you here?" Mustang said trying to play dumb.

"Stop playing dumb! You heard me, what is this about school?"

"Oh so I take it you ran into Hughes and he told you."

"Well he didn't tell us a lot, acutally he didn't say anything at all really expect for, Time to go to school." Al said. "So spit it Mustang! " Ed Said.

"Well Ed I information from a source of mine that told me, that certain Homunculi are posing as students at a local school and we need you two to figure out why their there and what their hiding."

"So bascially we have to inflitrait a school and figure out what the Homunculi are planning? That sounds easy enough. But there's a catch, whatever you do don't let them know your the Fullmetal Alchemist and you are to complete a whole 4 years there as well. It took a second for Al and Ed to process this information, then it dawned on them.

"A whole four years! Why so long?"

"Well Ed we think I will be good for you to brush up on your learning skills and meet new people. Don't worry Ed we'll be watching you every step of the way!"

"Mustang I will get you back for this!"

"Yeah, yeah Ed. Oh! by the way your not allowed to use Alchemy at all."

"Bye Ed, Al Have a good nights sleep, your train leaves in the morning."

"Hmp."

An upset and pissed off Ed left the room with just Alphonse standing there. "Good night Lieutenant, Colonel." Al bowed and went after Ed. "Ed, wait up!" Al called his armor clanking as he ran down the hallway. Hawkeye closed the door and sighed "Well that didn't go so good." Roy looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, their not out of the woods yet." Hawkeye looked at him confused "What are you planning, sir?" Roy Smilied a devilsh smile "Oh, you'll see!" Whatever Roy had planned she was sure she wouldn't like it one bit.

**The Next Day(At the Trainstation)**

"Come on brother were going to be late!" Al said excited stepping on to the train. "Hold your horses I'm coming!" Ed climbed onto the train. Ed sat down by the window, Al sat across from him. "Geez Al, why you so excited? It's just school." Al stayed slient for a moment trying to collect his thoughts "Well, brother it just I've never done a misson like this before, being able to go to a school." Ed sighed "Yeah, I guess it is pretty exciting, but also I can't help but feel a little skeptical about it too."

"What do you mean by that, Brother?"

"Nah, forget Al."

The Brothers looking out as the train started to leave the station towards their destination. "This train ride is pretty long, huh Al." Al was looking out the window "Yeah, don't worry thought we'll be there soon." There was a long silence, when Al decided to ask his brother a question

"Hey, brother?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think I'll get my body back?"

"Sure you will Al, I promised you remember? Even Winry said she'd make you your favorite when you got your body back."

"Yeah it's just. . . Nevermind." Al continued to look out the window, not saying anything for the whole trip.

"Al." Ed thought. Both were quite for the rest of the ride.

**Amestris High(Front Gates)**

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ed said in pure amazement at the size of the building. "Yeah! I wonder what kind of things are inside! It seems bigger that Fort Briggs!" Al said just as amazed Ed. "Come on Al let's go!" Ed said opening the front gates and walking towards the door. Ed opened up the door and dropped his suite case. "HOLY FRICKIN CRAP!"  
The place was just as it was on the inside. The boys were so amazed by the school, that they didn't know the Assistant Principal was infront of them. "Hello, miss I'm Edward Elric and my brother Al-" Ed looked up and noticed that the Assisant Principal, was none other that Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"What the HELL! Lieutenant Hawkeye, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Edward!" She said smiling. If Al had his body he'd probably have and shocked epression right now.

"Um, hi Lieutenant Hawkeye. Not to be mean but, why are you here? It part of a-" Then it hit Al "Wait, is this what you ment by you'd be watching us?"

Hawkeye nodded "Yep, that's right Al. Now I need you two to come with me to the principal's office. Ed had finally gotten over the shock of Hawkeye being the Assistant principal and followed her to the principal's office to get his and Al's schedules. They'd finally reached the hall where the principal's office was and Hawkeye knocked on the door.

"Come in." A husky voice could be heard from the otherside of the door. Hawkeye opened the door and a middle aged man was sitting behind the desk. Looking at the Elrics with an amused expression. "Hello! I heard you guys are the new students, here at Amestris High."

"Yes, sir. I'm Edward and this is my brother Alphonse."

"Yes I know I've read your files."

"So what do you know?" Ed asked curiously. Ed had this wierd feeling that he knew who the 'principal' was, but didn't have enought basis to back it up. But decided to test it.

"So 'Principal' since your running the school is there any _dresscode laws_ we have to go by?" Ed smirking hoping this would reveal who the principal was.

"Well the guys have wear normal attire shoes, shirts, ties and casual pants. While g-girls have wear. . . wear m- MINI SKIRTS!" The 'principal' said with a firery passion. Ed sighed. "I knew Colonel Mustang is the principal isn't he!"

"Damn it colonel! If you guys were going to be doing this, then why did you need us?"

"Well Ed there only so much interfering Lieutenant Hawkeye and I can do and that's why we need you guys to do the snooping around for us."

After a couple minutes Mustang pulled out two papers "This one for you Ed and the others for you Al. These are your classes and it shows you the times and also the lunch hours as well. Your dorms are on the opposite sides of the main build which is where we are now, and this is also the building where your classes are held."

"Now that you have your schedules, off you go!"

The colonel quickly ushered the brothers out the door and smirked "This is going to be an interesting school year, isn't it lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

**With the Elric brothers(Dormatory)**

"Damnit Al, I can't believe it Colonel mustang is the principal! Could this get any worse?"

"Cheer up Ed, it can't be that bad. Whose knows it might happen it could be fun!"

"Yeah I hope so Al, I hope so."

The boys had finally reached their door. Ed opened the door and walked inside, Al right behind him. "Wow this place is pretty roomy!" Al said walking around. "The bathroom is even big and checkout these beds Ed!" Al was hopping all over the place.

"Calm down Al, geez."

"Sorry brother! It's just so big!"

"Yeah Al, I know. I'm gonna go take a nap, ok Al.

"Ok brother!"

Ed walked into the room and lied down on the bed "Man I really hope this is worth it." Ed closed his eyes. Not knowing what the next day had in store for him, he just hoped he was ready.

**The next day(Al and Ed homderoom)**

Ed and Al were in their homeroom class people were asking Ed and especially Al questions since they were new and Al of course was in a big suite of armor. The Homeroom teacher hadn't arrived yet, so people were either bugging the brothers or talking to their friends. Minutes passed and the brothers that their homeroom teacher wasn't gonna show, when the door slid open. In walked a well-built man, with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and glasses. He was well dressed, he layed his books on the desk and wrote his name on the board.

Ed eyes opened in shock once he knew who his homeroom teacher was. "No way! He seriously can not be our teacher! My bastard of a father can not be our homeroom teacher!"

The teacher looked the class and spoke "Hello class it's nice to meet you all, I'm Van Hohenheim your homeroom teacher for this year, I hope to get along with all of you! Oh and please call me Hohenheim." Ed could tell that four years at this school was gonna be one hell of an adventure. He just he was prepared!

**To be **_Continued! _

_A/N: This is my first fanfic for Fullme_tal Alchemist I just hope that I did a good Job! Well don't forget to **read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amestris High

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Chapter 2:**

Complications and new faces

Alphonse didn't know what to say or think, his father the one who had left them when they were little. Leaving there mother alone with just them. Al knew that their mother was happy, but he couldn't help but feel that their mother missed their father, especially when they would show her their alchemy. She would say "Your **his** kids alright!" And she would smile at them and they would smile back, but Al couldn't help but hear a hint of sadness in her voice as she said it. So when Al found out that there dad was their homeroon teacher there was so many emotions swirling around inside of him he didn't know exactly how to feel, so he didn't say anything.

But Al could tell in the corner of his eye that Edward wasn't pleased at all. "Oh Ed." Al thought. And then door opened up and in ran a girl with glasses and side pony tail and school uniform.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir, I dropped my schedule and I had to go find it." She said bowing, her face red from embrassesment.

"Oh that's ok . . . um what would your name be?"

"Oh, sorry! My name is Yumi Nakamura."

"Well, Miss Nakamura it's nice to meet you. I'm Van Hohenheim your homeroom teacher, but please call me Hohenheim!" He said smiling.

"Well Miss Nakamura you can go to your seat now."

"Um, Mr Hohenheim I'm new here, so I don't have a seat yet so. . ."

"Oh, that's ok. Just go find an empty seat somewhere, ok?"

"Ok." Yumi said nodding.

Yumi looked around and the only available was next to this guy with golden blonde hair, that was in a braid. Yumi quickly went over to the desk and sat down knowing that people were looking at her. She looked over and saw a big suite of amor right next to her. She didn't say anything not knowing what to say. But focused her attention to the front of the classroom when she noticed the teacher started to teach the lesson.

Ed still couldn't get over the fact that his **Father** was there homeroom teacher. "I swear when this class is over Mustang will definantly here about this!" Ed said pissed as ever. Then Ed noticed a girl with glasses and a side pony tail sit next to him. "Who's this girl? And why is she sitting next to me of all places?" Ed looked around noticing that this was the only empty seat in the whole class, he sighed. "Whatever it's not like she knows I'm the FullMetal Alchemist or something because that would be weird." Then he noticed her take a little glance at Al from the corner of her eye. "Please don't start asking questions, I'm really in the mood to answer right now." But to Ed surprise she didn't say anything. Usually when someone see a person in a suite of giant armor, they would ask a lot questions, but I guess this girl was different. Ed focused when he noticed his **Father**/Homeroom teacher started to talk. 'Oh boy this is gonna be amazing!' Ed thought sarcastically.

**1st class ended (Next class in an hour)**

"Well that was a fun class wasn't it Al." Ed said sarcastically.

Al didn't say a word ever since they got out of class. This was a shock to Ed and he thought something might be wrong so he decided to ask.

"Al you haven't said anything since class let out, are you ok?"

Al continued to keep slient.

Ed just took it as he would tell him when he was ready. Ever since Al lost his body, Ed noticed that Al kept alot of his thoughts and emotions to himself. It was like he didn't want Ed to know what he was feel as not to worry him. So Ed would just let him tell him the things he wanted to tell him and Ed wouldn't push for more. That was the kind of deep bond the brothers shared.

Then Ed remembered that he wanted to see 'Principal' Mustang to ask him why he let his **Father** be his homeroom teacher.

"Al I need to ask Mustang a couple questions about our first class before we go to our next one ok?"

It took a moment before Al responded "Yeah." Al said like he was in a deep thought.

"Al." Ed thought as the boys made there way to the principal's office.

**Outside the principal's office**

The boys finally made it to the office. Ed was about to knock on the door when a female student accidental bumped into him.

"Ow, what the-!" Ed Said rubbing the back of his head. He look up and saw a girl with long black hair and and red eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you ok?" The girl said holding out her hand. Ed grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"I'm ok, are you hurt at all?"

The girl smiled. "I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry about that."

"That's ok."

"Hi, I'm Ayumi Tanaka nice to meet you, um. . . "

"I'm Edward and this big guy in the armor is Alphonse."

"Oh wow! Your brother is that big suite of armor! Cool!"

"Yeah pretty cool isn't it." Ed said chuckling. Even though he had this wierd feeling he had seen this girl before. But pushed it in the back of his mind when he heard Al speak.

"Nice to meet you Miss Tanaka." Al bowed.

"Nice to meet you too Alphonse. And please call me Ayumi!"

Ayumi looked the boys with a look that even Ed or Al could explain. Then a buzzing noise went off, Ayumi looked at her watch and noticed the time.

"Crap, I've got to go! See ya later Alphonse, Edward, bye!" Ayumi said waving.

"Bye!" They both said waving.

"Hey Al did you find that encounter really weird, or was it just me?"

"Yeah, for some reson I can't explain it, but there something weird about Ayumi Tanaka. Like I've seen her before somewhere."

"Yeah, me too. But I'm probably just imaging it."

Then Ed turned his full attention back to the task at hand. Ed knocked on the principal's door. After a couple of minutes Assistant principal Hawkeye opened the door.

"What can I do for you, Edward?"

"I wanna speak with Mustang."

"His not here right now. He's out on important business."

"Ok. When is he coming back?"

"Probably no later than sunday."

"Sunday! Why so late? How important is this business!"

"Very important. It could decide his standing as Colonel."

They boys were shocked when they heard this. Al decided to talk, seeing as Ed was at a lose for words.

"But why? He hasn't done anything wrong has he?"

"No Al. I wasn't told much but from what I understand, it has to do with the war in Ishval."

"But why! Those were years ago. Why do worry about it now!"

Lieutenant Hawkeye said nothing for a minute.

"To be honest Al, I'm not all that sure, but I just hope nothing bad happends."

Then Ed spoke up, his fist shaking.

"Come on Al, were leaving." Ed started to walk toward the door.

"But Ed-!"

"Come on Al!"

Al didn't protest anymore and followed him towards the door.

As Ed opened the door to leave he said "I'll be back on Sunday and when Mustang comes back I'll punch his lights out!" And with Ed and Al walked out of the room, leaving Lieutenant Hawkeye standing there with a small smirk on her face.

As Ed and Al walked to their next class Ed couldn't help but think there was something that the Lieutenant and Colonel were hiding from them. But pushed it in the back of his mind as he entered another lesson not knowing what to expect.

As Ed was about to open the door he took a big breath. Al put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready brother?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Ed opened the door he could not believe who his next teacher was.

"n-No way!" Al was just as shocked.

"What!" Both boys couldn't believe it.

"Major Armstrong is our next teacher!" The boys shouted.

The teacher looked up and saw the fimilar faces.

"Oh, hello boys nice to see you!"

As the boys walked slowly into the classroom, Ed couldn't help but think 'Great first my bastard father, now Major Armstrong! Could this first day get any crazier!'

"Well Al, what's the worst that could happen, right?"

"Yep."

The boys took a deep breath "Let the madness begin!" As they prepared themselves for anything.

**To** **Be** Continued!

A/N: I forgot to state this in the first chapter but this takes place in brotherhood. And this will be Ed/OC and Al/Mei so continue to read if you want. Don't forget to read and review! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Amestris High

Disclaimer: I Don't Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own Yumi Nakamura and Ayumi Tanaka.

**Chapter 3:**

Edward and Alphonse Elric

The first class of the day had ended and there was a little break in between, so Yumi decided to explore the school a bit to get use to her surroundings. As Yumi was walking she discovered were the cafeteria was, dorms and her classes as well as the principal's office. But, there was still more to explore, and that's when Yumi discovered one of her most favorite places to be, the places where she could escape reality if things got bad. . . the library.

'I can't believe they have a library here. . . that just so-! Wait a minute what am I saying, of course they would have a library here, this is a school after all!' Yumi couldn't contain all of her excitement, she decieded to go take a look inside. Yumi slowly poked her head inside and what she saw next totally blew her out of the water. 'This place is. . . it's just so. . . um what's the word, um. . . oh I got it, awesomely amazing!' Yumi was amazed there were books everywhere. 'Oh wow! They must have books on every subject in here, I think am in heaven.'

Yumi was so excited, she just started to grab any and every book she could get her hands on. This even though she was extremely excited, turned out to be a bad idea. It turns through all of Yumi's excitement, she grabbed to many books and couldn't see where she was going. The next thing Yumi knew, her books had flew out of her hand and she was flying up in the air, she hit the ground with a 'Thud'. Yumi slowly got up.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" Yumi looked up and noticed a huge suite of armor reaching out it's hand to help her. Yumi was shocked, 'Did this big suite of armor just talk to me?' She thought confused. She didn't want to seem like an idiot, so she grab 'it's' hand. "Thank you, I'm sorry about bumping into I had too many books in my hands." Said bowing. The suite of armor was taken back by Yumi's action. "Oh, it's not your fault, I was looking for a book for a teacher, he needed it before we started class and I. . ." When Yumi heard that her head jerked up "I'm sorry, but did you say class?" The armor cocked it's head to the side. It's amused Yumi a bit, if Yumi didn't know better she would have thought that the armor seemed human.

"Um. . . are you ok?" Yumi heard someone talking to her and she looked up and noticed the Armor still had 'it's' head cocked to the side in confusion. "Sorry about that I was thinking about something, so class has already started?" The Armor nodded it head. "Oh, no! That means I'm going to be late!" Yumi said. "Who's your teacher?" The Armor asked. "Oh, um. . ." Yumi said looking at her paper with all of her classes and other important information. "It says. . . Mr. Armstrong?" The Armor seemed to perk up in excitement. "Oh, that's great we have the same class together," Yumi didn't know why, but she was kind of happy to have someone she sorta of knew in her class. "So. . . Mr. Armor, do you wanna head to class?" Yumi asked not sure if the armor had a name or not. "Mr. Armor? Please, call me Alphonse, or Al for short," Al said. "Ok, A-Alphonse," Yumi said smiling. If Al had a body he would have been smiling too, but for now he just laughed. Yumi put the books on the table, grabbed her backpack and started to head for the door.

"Yumi, wait I have to get a book first for Mr. Armstrong and then we can leave, is that ok?" It took a moment for Yumi to respond and then she nodded her head. "Ok, Alphonse, I'll be outside when your ready." She said as she walked outside. A few minutes later Al had gotten the book he need and headed outside to walk with Yumi to class.

The walk to the class was silent until Yumi decided to ask Al a question "Hey, Alphonse?" Yumi said not sure how to start the question. "Yes, Yumi?" Al said waiting for a response "Well, um. . . Al I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but. . ." Yumi didn't know how to finish the sentence, Al on the other hand knew what she wanted to ask and beat her to the punch "You want to know how a suite of armor can talk right?" Al said. Yumi just nodded her head. "Well Yumi I-" Al was cut off by a familiar voice calling his name "Where have you been Al? I thought you got lost," Ed said standing outside the door, when he noticed that girl with the glasses from their first class was with Al. "Hey, isn't the girl from our class from eariler? What's she doing with you?" Ed asked confused. "Oh, I met Yumi in the library, I accidently bumped into her and knocked all her book's down and helped her up and then I found out were all in the same class together."

Everything was quite for a moment until Yumi decided to introduce herself to Ed, "Hello, I'm Yumi Nakamura. Nice to meet you," Yumi said bowing. Ed didn't know what to say, he wasn't use to all this bowing stuff, but decided to do it just once to show he had some manners, "Hi I'm Edward Elric, or Ed for short. And this is my brother Alphonse Elric, but we just call him Al," Ed said bowing as well.

Al on the otherhand was shocked, he had never really seen his older brother bow before except on rare occasions. 'Wow, Ed's never done something like that before, this girl seems to have a positive affect on him.' After Ed and Yumi introduced themselves to one another they all headed inside the classroom, Al gave Major Armstrong the book he needed, Yumi introduced herself to the rest of the class and then class began.

**3rd Period Class**

Yumi's second period class had ended and she was headed to her third class of the day when she accidently bumped into someone and fell down. "Ow, that hurt," Yumi said rubbed her butt. Yumi looked up and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair and crimson red-like eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok?" The girl said holding out her hand. Yumi didn't know what to say she was still in shocked by this girls beauty. "O-Oh, I-I'm fine," she said grabbing the girl's hand pulling herself up. This was the second time today that she had run into someone, she sure was a clumsy girl. "I'm sorry about that, I can be a bit clusmy."

The girl looked a Yumi with a weird expression, like she was studying her or something it kinda creeped her out, she felt as though she needed to get away, "W-Well I-I've got to go, so. . . bye," Yumi started to head toward her next class, when she heard the girl call out to her, "What's your name?" Yumi wasn't so sure that she wanted to tell this total stanger her name, but her mother raised her not to be rude so, "I'm Yumi Nakamura, what's yours?" She asked back. "My names, Ayumi Tanaka." And with that Yumi head to her next class hoping that the two Elric brothers were there.

**Lunch Period**

*Sigh* "Finally fourth period's over I don't know how much of school I can take," Ed said stretching as the two brothers headed to the lunch room. "Well, it hasn't been all bad brother, some of the classes having been interesting," Al said. "Yeah, I guess your right, I did like Major Armstrong's class a bit," Ed said. "Yeah, it was a bit crazy," Al giggled. "The class had a confused look on their faces, it was funny to see how they reacted when Major Armstong got all into the lesson."

"Yeah it was kind of funny," Ed said snickering a bit. Ed went to go get his lunch while Alphonse waited for him. As Al was waiting for Ed, he saw a girl with glasses and a side pony tail and noticed it was none other than Yumi.

"Hey, Yumi over here," Al shouted waving his hand. Yumi was looking around for a place to sit and everywhere she looked the tables were full, until she heard somone calling her name. She looked over and saw a big suite of armor waving at her, and noticed it was none other than Alphonse Elric. She walked over to the table and sat down, "H-Hello, Al," She studdered still not use to calling him by his nickname. "Hello, Yumi," He said. Al and Yumi sat there in silence, until Yumi pulled out a container which Al assumed was her lunch.

"So Yumi, what do you have for lunch?" Al Asked curious. Yumi opened the container.

"Oh, well today I have rice and some sweet dumplings," Yumi also pulled out a juice box and a pair of chop sticks. Al looked at the food, it looked really good. "So Yumi does your mom do the cooking?" He asked. Yumi heard what Al had said, it felt as those time had stopped for her, her expression sadded, Al looked at Yumi's sudden sad expression and knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's ok Al, Your not the first person to say that, so. . . I'm ok."

Yumi clenched her fist under the table. Al could tell something was wrong with Yumi by her facial expression, she seemed a bit upset, "Al-" Yumi was about to tell Al something important, when she saw his brother Edward heading toward the table. "Hey Al, Hi Yumi," He said sitting down. Ed noticed the gloomy atmosphere between the two and wondered what was going on, 'Did these two get into a fight or something?' Ed didn't know, but he didn't like it, so he decided to try and lighten the mood by talking.

"So, Al. . ." Luckily that help dispell some of the creepy atmosphere and the three ended up talking until the end of the lunch period. But little did they know, they were being watch by a certain someone.

'So, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Hmm this could get interesting," The figure said while eating in silence looked at the group with an evil expression.

_To be continued!_

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up, I was having trouble with this chapter. I just hope it didn't suck, well anyway don't forget to read and **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amestris High

Disclaimer: I Don't Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own Yumi Nakamura and Ayumi Tanaka.

**Chapter 4:**

A Plan Set In Motion

Lunch was over and everyone was heading to the next class. Ayumi watched and waited until everyone was gone and hid over in a dark corner. Aymui then started to hum a errie and creepy toon, crimsion red appeared.

"So how's it going Ayumi?" A sinster voice said from in the darkness.

"It's going good so far, but I still need sometime."

"Ayumi, we don't have much time you have to-"

"I know, I know but. . ."

"Look to you want "father" to kill you? Because I'm sure he'll kill you if you don't finish this task."

"I know all ready!"

"Geez, Greed could to a better job then you!" The sinster voice said quitely hoping Ayumi didn't hear. Sadly for her Ayumi had really good hearing. "What did you say? I'm sorry would you like to repeat that?" Ayumi's form started to shift from a young girl to a sinster lady with red eyes.

"Ayumi, I think you need to calm down your form fading."

"Ok, Ok."

Ayumi's form focused and stablized. "Look I've got to go someone might notice I'm gone," Ayumi said walking away. "Alright, but don't forget about the plan,"The voice said seeping further and further into the darkness. "Yeah, Yeah I got it!" Ayumi headed to class hoping no one saw her. 'I hope I can pull this off, otherwise "Father" is gonna have my head for this.' Ayumi pushed her fears and thoughts in the back of her mind and headed into her next class, luckily for her the teacher wasn't in, so she walked in hoping no one would notice her that was until she heard someone familiar call her name. It was a boy with dark black hair and dark blue eyes, it was Jun.

"What do you want Jun?" Ayumi said walking up to him.

"Oh, nothing really I just noticed that you just walked into class."

'Crap, was we following me or something?' "Yeah, so what's it to ya? Were you stocking me or something? Perv!"

"N-No you nit-wit! Why would I stock you you're not even pretty!" For some reason those words deeply hurt Ayumi but she couldn't tell why.

"Y-You idiot!" She slapped Jun across the face, causing a red bruise across his face. Jun was shocked, he wasn't expecting Ayumi to slap him, especially infront of everyone. Jun looked and saw everyone looking at him a shocked look on their faces, "What are you guys looking at!" Jun said in a rude tone, causing everyone in the class to go back to what they were originally doing. 'Man, people can be so noisy at times.' Luckily for Jun the teacher wasn't in class yet, so he decided to go look for Ayumi so he could get her back for slapping him. 'I swear that girl is gonna pay for that!'

Jun walked out of the classroom and stood there for a second looking down both hallways to see if he could see Ayumi somewhere around, but nothing, the hallways were empty. 'I wonder where she could be,' he thought. That's when heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner.

"L-Let me go you jerk!" The voice said which Jun automatically knew as Ayumi's. Then heard a voice he didn't recognize, it sounded like a boy around their age, but had a huskier voice. "Nope, sorry dollface! Your not going anywhere!" The husky voice said. He didn't know why, but he knew he would blow his top if anything bad happened to Ayumi. It not like he liked her like that right?

"N-No stop it! You Perv! No!" Ayumi screamed. Jun finally rounded the corner to see Ayumi, both hands were pinned against the wall and a medium sized boy with spiky black hair and glasses inching toward her. "Sorry sweetcakes, but no one can here you scream! So just be quite and enjoy it!" he said inching closer to her. Tears started streaming down her face, she had done alot of things in past, heck even killed some people here or there, but being defenseless like this made her feel so weak she just couldn't take it, 'N-No please, don't I-' She closed her eyes preparing for the worst.

"Don't you dare, you piece shit!" Jun sneered. He couldn't take it anymore, this dip-shit was asking for a beating and he sure as hell was going to receive one. "Who the hell are you?" The boy said looking at jun with an smirk on his face. "Look **buddy** I ain't tellin' you my name, I just want the girl back understand? Or was that too complicated for you?" Jun said with a hint of malice in his voice. The boy let go of Ayumi and she sank to the floor more tears streaming down her face. Ayumi looked over and saw Jun and was surprised, "J-Jun what are y-you doing here I-" "Shut up Ayumi. Look don't get the wrong idea I didn't come looking for you! The teacher needed me to run an errand and I heard running that's all."

Deep down he knew he was lying, but of course he let his pride get in the way, couldn't tell Ayumi he truly felt about her, he just could, could he? "Look are we just gonna stand here all day or are we going fight? I'll just go back messin with sexy over here, it'll be so-" Before he could finish Jun's foot connected with the side of his face, he was sent flying back a couple feet. "Look **genius** I don't know if this is a hard concept or not to understand, but the girl is **mine**, got it?" Jun said a smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah? Who says? I'm sure this **whore** won't mind having both of us. Come on dude let's both share her!" The boy said a devious smile on his lips. Once Jun heard the word "whore" that was it, he snapped.

"You Son of a. . . Your Dead!" Jun charged at the boy. The two ended up kicking the everloving crap out of one another, but unfortunately the other guy ended up losing miserably and just running with his tail between his legs. Even though the fight had ended with Jun as the victor, it wasn't like he wasn't beaten badly he had a cut on his lip, a black eye, scraps and bruises on his body, not to mention how swore his body was, it was terribly sore. But that didn't matter to him, all that mattered to him was her. . .

"A-Ayumi a-are you alright?" Jun said walking toward her holding his bleeding arm.

"J-Jun am so s-"

"Look I didn't ask for a guilt trip, I asked if you were o-ok so are you or not?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine but. . . Jun I-"

"Climb on my back, and before you ask, yes I'm fine. Hurry up we don't have all day." Akane didn't argue with Jun and climbed on his back, her head resting against his back. The two were quite until Ayumi noticed Jun was leaving school and heading toward the dorms.

"Hey Jun, why are we heading toward the dorms?" Jun sighed she really was slow wasn't she, "You don't think sometimes do you, If I went into the classroom like this what do think the teacher would say? Man sometimes you really are dumb!"

"Why you-" Ayumi was about to hit Jun, but stopped when she noticed all of the cuts and bruises he had gotten just because of her. She just rested her head on the back on Jun's back and kept quite until Jun spoke.

"H-Hey Ayumi?" He stopped his eyes focusing on the ground.

"Yes Jun? Is something wrong, do you hurt anywhere?"

"N-No nothing like that I. . . I just wanted to. . . Ayumi. . ." Jun's voice started to get quieter. "L-Look Ayumi I'm. . . I'm sorry, ok?" Silence hung in the air for a bit until Ayumi her voice was quiet as well. "I know Jun, I know and am sorry too."

And with that the two headed to the dorm, both content with their own feelings, but also both confused about how they felt about the other as well. Ayumi just had a feeling this plan just got a little harder.

_To Be Continued!_

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this out, but school started back up so I've been busy. I'll try to update when I can, so anyways don't forget to **review! **Catch ya all later!


	5. Chapter 5

Amestris High

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own Ayumi Tanaka and Yumi Nakamura.

**Chapter 5:**

Foreign Exchange Student

***Location Xing- located east of the town of Amestris across the Eastern Dessert.**

_(Chang Residents)_

A Spunky short Xingese girl was running up and down the hallway of the Chang residents. "Where is she hiding?" The girl wore a pink and purple tunic with pink slippers. Her hair was in two buns that were braided and that went down her back.

"Xiao-mei!" Mei called. Nothing. "Xiao-mei! Come on I don't have time for this we have to head to the main palace soon!" The Xingese girl continued to look in every room for her small companion, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Mei sighed, "Oh well, I'll just head there without her." That's when a lot of yelling and crashing could be heard from further down the corridor. "Oh no, that sounds like the kitchen. The kitchen staff isn't going to be happy with me." Mei headed toward the kitchen, hoping, praying it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

...

"Get back here you little-!"

"Catch her before she breaks anything else!"

*_Crash! Bang! Crash!* _"Oh no! Not the cake batter! We needed that for later. Now what do we do?!"

"Look we'll worry about that later, for now we've got to-"

"Xiao-mei!"

All the kitchen staff in the kitchen stopped, wondering where that yell had come from. They all were shocked at who was standing in the doorway.

"Princess Mei!" Mei wasn't happy at all. Her face was really red. "Xiao-mei, stop this instant!" The little Panda stopped in her tracks. Xiao-mei knew that when Mei was mad, she was mad.

"Xiao-mei! Get over here now!" Xiao-mei hopped out of the place she was hiding with a scared look on her face. Mei didn't look pleased not at all.

"Xiao-mei, do you how much trouble you've caused? Not just for me, but for the cooks as well? Well do you?" Mei asked waiting for an answer. Mei hated being strict with Xiao-mei, but she couldn't be lenient all the time. Xiao-mei must have understood what she did wrong because she now had an apologetic look on her face. Mei looked at her furry companions face and her anger ebbed away and her look softened.

"Xiao-mei look at me," She said capturing the Panda's attention "Xiao-mei I don't like being mean you're my one true friend, but you can't cause trouble for people like this do you understand?"

Xiao-mei nodded.

"Good, now..." Mei turned to the cooks and bowed. "I'm very sorry for the problems Xiao-mei has caused! If there is anything I can do to help you with please don't hesitate to ask!" She said apologetically. The cooks were taken back by this act of kindness, they had never seen anyone from the royal family act so humble. They were unsure of how to respond, that's when the head chef spoke, "It's ok princess, we've dealt with worst things then this, don't worry." Mei now had a huge smile on her face, now that she knew they weren't mad at her. "Please call me Mei," She said smiling causing a chain-reaction of smiles to form around the room.

"Thank you Princ- I mean Mei. But seriously you don't need to worry about us we'll be fine, right guys?" The cooks nodded.

"Ok, then. Let's go Xiao-mei." Xiao-mei hopped on the small Xingese girl's shoulder. Mei began walking out of the kitchen, when she stopped suddenly alarming the staff.

"What's wrong Mei?" The main chef asked. Mei turned around. "When you're done remaking that cake, don't forget to let me and Xiao-mei have a slice!" The chef smiled a sincere smile, "Don't worry Mei when the cakes remade you'll be the first person to have some."

With one last wave, Mei exited the kitchen and headed to the main part of the Palace unsure of what would await her there.

...

_(Xing Main Palace)_

"Mei Chang Seventeenth Princess of the Royal Chang family. I the Emperor of Xing as well as your father, have tasked you Mei with a very important mission."

"Yes, father what is the mission you have tasked upon me?"

Mei's father sighed," You my daughter, have been tasked with finding and retrieving the sacred jewel known as the "Philosopher Stone" Mei gasped, "But father isn't the "Philosopher Stone" the stone that is said to grant immortality? "

"Yes, my child."

"Excuse my rudeness father, but what would we need the Philosopher Stone for?" Mei's father had a serious expression on his face as he said this, "Why isn't obvious my dear. I wish to become Immortal." Mei's widened when she heard what her father said.

"Immortality! Father are you serious?!"

...

_(Ed, Al and Yumi Homeroom)_

Well, class todaywe have a new student who transferred here today. Come on in, introduce yourself."

"Yes, sir. Hello, my name is Mei Chang, and this is my panda Xiao-mei. It's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope we can all get along." She said giving her best smile.

"Well, Yumi what do you think of her?" Ed whispered.

"She seems nice enough. I think it'll be nice having a new student in our class." Yumi whispered back.

"Well Al, what do you think?" Yumi whispered. Nothing. Yumi looked at Al as he continued to stare at the girl in the front of the room. "Al, Al." She said tapping his Armor catching his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yumi. Yeah I think that great." Yumi looked at him with a worried look on her face. 'Al.'

Al, Ed, nor Yumi didn't know it yet but their school year just a lot more interesting not to mention a lot-lot more complicated.

_To Be Continued!_

A/N: Well, sorry for the wait guys, but here it is a new chapter. Hope you like:) I plan to have some more chapter up when I can, bye:)


End file.
